comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hook (Earth-7045)
The snob of the Constructicons, Hook considers himself an artist. His looks upon other 'bots almost as peasants, beneath him to a degree. Though full of himself, Hook is a master craftsman, having truly earned his insufferable ego. His high standards that he holds himself and others to means he takes extra care to ensure even the most simple of jobs is completed to the nth degree of perfection. Although both Megatron & Optimus Prime acknowledge Hook's incredible skill, the latter can and the former does get impatient with the time it takes Hook to finish his work. Hook cannot understand the frustration at the delays this causes, he just sees it as doing the job right. Hook condescends to join his fellow Constructicons in forming Devastator. It is only fitting that he should form the head and shoulders. History Beginnings At the time that Sentinel had taken up the mantle of Prime after the death of Guardian, the Constructicons were the peaceful creators of the beautiful Crystal City on Cybertron, and Omega Supreme was both its guardian and their friend. However, during a science conference, Shockwave secretly used the Robo Smasher to brainwash the Constructicons into serving the Decepticons. Shockwave had done this for a secret army of agents among the Decepticons that would come to serve him if the time called for it. Hauler, on the other hand, would escape and join the Autobots. When Project: Endgame rolled around, the Constructicons were the first group to volunteer for the combiner project. It eventually worked, with the Constructicons being able to merge their frames and minds into the comparatively Hulk-size giant known as Devastator. The many and varying results of Endgame would eventually be utilized in a massive assault against the Autobots and any other resistance on Cybertron, the combiners and the respective teams they formed being chief among them. The Constructicons in particular were sent against their old friend Omega with the Robo Smasher. The group attacked and formed Devastator when Omega's back was turned, the Robo Smasher latching onto the latter's head during the fight. Omega was able to fend off both his attackers, but his mental brush with the Robo Smasher left him filled only with hate for the Constructicons. more to be added Powers & Abilities Hook= |-| Pre-Robo Smasher= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Truck-mounted crane alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Genius Intelligence' *'Master Engineer' *'Construction' *'Master Surgeon' *'Marksmanship' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Hook's strive for perfectionism makes him take too long for even trivial tasks, which delays projects or even puts him at risk in combat. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Crane arm' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Truck-mounted crane alternate mode *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Laser pistol': a pistol which, naturally, fire lasers. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Combiners Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tesarus (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Former Villains Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:City Builders members (Earth-7045) Category:Constructicons (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Engineers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Medicine Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Hook